disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierrick's Great Adventure of Walt Disney World
Pierrick's Great Adventure of Walt Disney World is a 2013 American live action/animated adventure orlando florida comedy film directed by Joe Dante and starring Pierrick David, Marylou Déry and Christopher Lloyd The film is essentially a feature-length Walt Disney cartoon and movie, with all the wackiness and surrealism typical of the genre. Plot British Mickey Mouse Donald Duck and Goofy infiltrates the world's largest untapped Money, owned by a group of Lemon Weasels. After being discovered, he is forced to flee and fake his death. are living beings who act out cartoons in the same way that human actors make live-action production. Pierrick David returns home to St-Césire and reunites with best friend Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Samuel Ricard and Nathalie Belle-Isle and Alex Létourmeau and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé and Roxy dog. Former Big T.V oil tycoon Mickey Mouse, now a green power advocate, announces called the "Walt Disney World", as a means to promote Allinol Biofuel Although Pierrick David initially refuses to participate, Steve Davidson's challenge, as well as Tristan David's intervention, leads Pierrick David Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Samuel Ricard and Nathalie Belle-Isle and Alex Létourmeau and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé and Roxy dog, to enter the Disney World. Orlando with his jovially ignorant antics Downtown Disney House of Blues Mickey and the Friend Dusty Tails singing "If You Want It To Be Good Boy (Get Yourself A Bad Girl)" Sexy Look Pierrick David and Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Samuel Ricard and Nathalie Belle-Isle and Alex Létourmeau and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé and Roxy dog. Before falling asleep After the band has departed and the Tristan David, Samuel Ricard and Tom in bed, Pierrick David and Marylou Déry spend the evening on a nearby rooftop and talk, while the Tristan David and Tom listen at a windowsill The subject of their conversation is the question of whether Marylou Déry may stay and marry Pierrick David. Meanwhile, a group of "lemon" led by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Weasels an unknown mastermind owns the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. They secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using a weapon disguised as a television camera to ignite the Disney's Worlds; at a Magic Kingdom. The next day, Pierrick David goes to return the wallet. Marylou Déry finds her eating breakfast with the Wallet Family, the family whose wallet was stolen, where he discovers that the couple is planning to take Pierrick David in. Time to go Magic Kingdom Park Pierrick David tricks Marylou Déry into leaving by pretending to be sick. After escaping an ambush with Weasels. Pierrick David and Marylou Déry decides to escape. Mickey, astonished to be in the Cinderella Castle, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora's heads. The Mickey Meet Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora's are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to bed early. So, when looking at the Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the Princess Aurora reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true Cinderella, Belle and Princess Aurora with his real Kiss. The Mickey, disguised as a beggar, down the window, Promotional event in Disney Parade in order to receive information about the mastermind; however, Weasels is cornered by Zündapp's henchmen and passes his information to an unsuspecting Tristan David before being captured and subsequently killed. As a result, Kaa and Mr.Toad mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. At the Ice Skating rink, Mickey is filming another pilot (Princess Aurora and Pinocchio) while Princess Aurora skates with Pinocchio, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents. The gang watches the filming, believing Pinocchio is making a fool of himself. Disney's Hollywood Studio, Mickey and the Friend help a still-oblivious Tristan David evade Weasels; Pierrick, but is dismayed upon learning about how minor his role is and tries to weasel his way into more time in the limelight ("Little Boat on the Sea"). However, Pierrick David winds up upsetting the star of the film; a spoiled, popular child actress named Giselle, and is intimidated by her hulking valet Willie the Giant into no longer trying to enlarge his part in the film Pierrick David inadvertently gives, drafts him into foiling Zündapp's plot. Chevrolet Chevette 1976 A high-speed chase ensues between the relentless Giselle and the Mickey and the Friend in a Cars 1976 driven by the Mickey and the Friend to reach their aircraft and they depart on the plane, barely escaping Giselle Romance soon blossoms between Pierrick David and Marylou Déry, and they decide to go for a date that coming Saturday, which becomes a spectacular success with them dominating the dance floor. In Epcot, the Pierrick David and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé sees a couple of Weasels trying to steal a Chicken from The Queen of Hearts and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the Pierrick David in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The Weasels throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true Pierrick David, Tonight Pierrick David The two end up falling in love encounters Marylou Déry enlists Pierrick David's By swimming deep Pool underwater murals, Pierrick David Love Kiss Sexy Marylou Déry uncover the nature of the Pool. Meanwhile Night Epcot a disguised Tristan David infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Weasels, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Sushi Tristan and Tom eat Wasabi. With the Allinol fuel under suspicion, Axlerod suspends its use for the in Disney's Animal Kingdom; this, Tristan David blows his cover and is captured along with Weasels. Rendered unconscious, Tristan David with Weasels, Meanwhile, Jenny discovers Samuel Ricard's ransom note, and attempts to meet Samuel Ricard's demands, escorted by Miss Emily. Jenny then meets with Samuel Ricard, initially oblivious that he had ransomed Simba. Samuel Ricard, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Jenny was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Simba back freely. Suddenly, Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her. Jenny is found by the owner of a local House Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl and White Rabbit but Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl and White Rabbit see Jenny's face in an advert about the bounty and telephone Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant after trapping Jenny in a Ferris wheel. Weasels overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Jenny first. Mickey and Frends and Simba to rescue Jenny from Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant, but the animals are confronted by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant and his Weasels after they free her. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed then arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter and a chase follows through Walt Disney World, and right into the subway tunnels. Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant, driving like a maniac, pursues Amos Slade and Widow Tweed through the subway. Jenny accidentally ends up on Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp' and Giselle and Willie the Giant hood, and Simba and Pierrick and Mickey attempt a rescue. Weasels fall off the car in a struggle and die when they fall onto the train tracks. In an almost suicidal move, Pinocchio takes control of Amos Slade and Widow Tweed scooter as Amos Slade and Widow Tweed attempts to retrieve Jenny, and Pinocchio drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Willie the Giant' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Willie the Giant and sending him and his car toppling into the Hudson River Giselle say Oh No. Pierrick and Mickey and Simba managed to survive the train collision and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Allinol plot is Steve Davidson, who is forced to deactivate the bomb in a final confrontation, after which he is arrested along with Weasels and the lemons However, Giselle, frustrated and agitated by her poor attempts at wrecking the animals' show, shouts at Pierrick for trying to attract all of the focus away from her, and confesses to flooding Downtown Disney. However, Giselle screaming is inadvertently picked up and amplified by a nearby microphone, unveiling the truth and having her fired. So, the Pierrick David and Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Samuel Ricard and Nathalie Belle-Isle and Alex Létourmeau and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé and Roxy dog are rewarded with larger movie parts from then onward, their dreams coming true. As a reward for his heroism, Tristan David is knighted by the Sykes and returns home with his friends, St-Césire. Pierrick David and Samuel Ricard and Nathalie Belle-Isle and Alex Létourmeau and Marylou Déry and Alexandra Turgeon and Marylin Chatelaine and Sara Couturier and Paméla Aubé from being affected by the weapon. Mickey and the Friend. St-Césire, while the spies take off on their latest mission. Cast Live-action actors *Pierrick David as Himself *Samuel Ricard as Himself *Tristan David as Himself *Nathalie Belle-Isle as Himself *Alex Létourmeau as Himself *Marylou Déry as Himself *Alexandra Turgeon as Himself *Marylin Chatelaine as Himself *Sara Couturier as Himself *Paméla Aubé as Himself *Vincent Martella as Tom *Alyson Stoner as Jocelyne *Ashley Tisdale as Dusty Tails *Albert Brooks as Sykes *Christopher Lloyd as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp *Marabina Jaimes as Miss Sonia *Kath Soucie as Miss Emily *Alec Murphy as Dr.Homer Lepage *Steve Davidson as Himself *Wayne Knight as Bob Samon *Tom Hanks as Sir Qunicy *Andy Samberg as Dan Rounds *Dakin Matthews as Mr. Russ *Joel McKinnon Miller as Lucky *Molly Shannon as Women Scream Shower room *Brendan Fraser as Angry Mr. Wallere Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto and Weasels no.1 *Jonah Bobo as Tod *Harrison Fahn as Copper *Kat Cressida as Alice *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Bebe Neuwirth as Sylvia Marpole *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Princess Aurora *Amy Adams as Giselle *Matt Weinberg as Young Simba *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCray as Baloo *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Widow Tweed *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip and The Queen of Hearts *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and Ed and Kaa and Weasels no.2 *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Weasels no.3 *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit and March Hare and Amos Slade and Mr. Toad and Weasels no.4 *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Robin Williams as Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket and Weasels no.5 *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Steven Wright as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Timon and Jaq *Frank Welker as Chicken and Roxy dog *Natalie Gregory as Jenny *Maurice LaMarche as Water Rat and Weasels no.6 *Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook and Mole and Gus and Weasels no.7 *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Neil Ross as Cooking *Martin Short as Weasels no.8 *Tim Curry as Weasels no.9 Songs #You Might Think - Weezer #Good Time - Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen #Kids in America - No Secrets #Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor #If You Want It To Be Good Boy (Get Yourself A Bad Girl) - Dusty Tails #These Boots Are Made For Walkin' - Spice Girls #Little Boat on the Sea - Giselle, Pierrick #Life is a Party - Aaron Carter #L' Histoire d'Une Fee, C'est - Mylène Farmer #It Is You (I Have Loved) - Dana Glover #I've Done It All - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl and White Rabbit #The Hula Songs - Jaq and Gus #Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars #Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Pierrick, Princess Aurora, Cinderella, Young Simba, Jenny, Ariel, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Roger Rabbit, Snow White, Marylou Déry, Alexandra Turgeon, Marylin Chatelaine, Sara Couturier, Paméla Aubé, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Pinocchio, Miss Emily, Jiminy Cricket, Chip, Dale, Alice, Mad Hatter, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie ,Baloo, Mowgli, Tiana, Naveen Jaq, Gus, Water Rat, Mole, Iago, Belle and Beast #I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth #Like Wow! - Leslie Carter #When You Love - Sinead O'Connor Category:Movies Category:2013 films Category:Live-Action Movies